<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When We're Together by the_faultlines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686738">When We're Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_faultlines/pseuds/the_faultlines'>the_faultlines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Fire Royals (and Druk) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Fluff, Momma Mai, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, betas are grammarly and google docs, i just want a crumb of maiko family moments, izumi-centric, mai is the best mom, maiko parents, maiko soup for the soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_faultlines/pseuds/the_faultlines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish this moment could last forever..."</p><p>Both Zuko and Mai couldn't agree more.</p><p>~<br/>A short story in which Izumi realizes that the greatest gift she could ever have is her family. Inspired by the song "When We're Together" by Sleeping at Last</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi &amp; Mai (Avatar), Izumi &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Kiyi &amp; Tom-Tom (Avatar), Mai &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Fire Royals (and Druk) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When We're Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Sleeping at Last inspired fic, this time to their song "When We're Together" because it screams soft maiko family. I thought this would also be an excellent way to kick off the holiday season because we all need a feel-good moment right about now. So please sit back and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izumi giddily scribbled yet another idea to her already long list of plans for her “super spectacular fantastical 10th birthday party”. It would be the final touch to her big day, a colorful send-off that everyone would remember. </p><p>“What do you think, Druk?” she asked the dragon- now the size of two eel hounds- that was sprawled in the grass beside her. He lifted his head curiously, blowing out a small puff of steam.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” she chuckled. Satisfied with her work, she quickly rolled up the parchment into a neat scroll, tying it with a pretty ribbon and giving it a good luck kiss before running back into the palace to explain to her parents.</p><p>“Woah, slow down there, Spitfire,” Kiyi remarked as Izumi blew between her and Tom-Tom in the hall. </p><p>“Sorry, Auntie! I’ve got a really really important document for Mom and Dad!” she called back as she continued her sprint. </p><p>“Geez, what’s up with that little fireball?” Tom-Tom questioned.</p><p>“Izumi’s in the works of planning the biggest party the palace has ever seen,” Kiyi explained. </p><p>“What’s with royals and always going over the top with things?” he questioned. “I’ll never understand it.”</p><p>“Says you,” she snarked in response. “You get one measly splinter in your finger and suddenly it’s the end of the world.”</p><p>Tom-Tom scoffed, his cheeks turning a light pink.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Izumi was huffing and puffing as she reached the throne room. Her father’s meeting must have just concluded, based on the military leaders and other politicians that stood about the foyer, speaking their final remarks to each other. </p><p>She slipped past the curtain, peering up at the imposing throne further down the room. In the distance, she could hear the hushed voices of both her parents, sounding curt and quick with each other. Gingerly, she dipped behind one of the curtains, curiously eavesdropping onto their conversation.</p><p>“I have no choice, Mai. I have to go,” her father stressed.</p><p>“Zuko, surely, you can schedule around this,” her mother responded. “Shouldn’t they understand?”</p><p>“I tried! But they’re past reasoning,” he replied. </p><p>“Oh, but when Admiral Chan requests to reschedule an entire week’s worth of meetings so that he can spend his anniversary gallivanting around Ember Island, everyone folds quite quickly,” Mai accused.</p><p>Zuko huffed, unable to respond to her comment. Izumi took this pause in their bickering to make her presence known. “Mom? Dad?” </p><p>Zuko and Mai both turned in surprise, not expecting their daughter to walk in during their discussion.</p><p>“What’s up, Izumi?” the Firelord questioned, his expression softening. </p><p>“Well, I got the finished plans for my birthday, and I was wondering if you guys could look at them...” she explained. Mai cast a wary glance at Zuko, who seemed frozen in his spot. With a rough nudge of her elbow, the Firelord was brought back to the present.</p><p>“Yes! Yes of course we can look at them,” he smiled, stepping down from the elevated platform.</p><p>“Zuko,” Mai spoke in a hushed but serious tone. “You have to tell her.”</p><p>Before Zuko could break his news to the princess, she was already going down the list of plans. “We’re gonna start off with a huge breakfast of fruit tarts and tea, then we’ll ask Uncle Aang to borrow Appa and we can spend the day at Ember Island, and then at night we can come back and watch the fireworks at the summer festival...” she went on and on explaining in great detail of the plans for her birthday. </p><p>“Those are some very great ideas, Turtle,” Zuko smiled, ruffling her hair. </p><p>“But the best part is that I want it to be just us; You, me, and Mom!” Her parents had been so busy as of late, that she had hoped that her birthday would bring them together. </p><p>Zuko’s smile fell. “Izumi, listen,” he began, kneeling to meet her eyes. “We may have to...reschedule your party.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” her face faltered.</p><p>“I have to go to Republic City with your Uncle Aang to finalize a few things before the opening ceremony next month. I’ll be gone for the next few days.” Even in his time of being a father, Zuko had yet to master the art of breaking news softly. </p><p>“B-But you’ll be back for my birthday, right?” Izumi questioned, anxiously searching her father’s eyes for an answer.</p><p>Zuko had to look away; he couldn’t bear to look her in the eye. “I’m not sure, Izumi…” he sighed. “But we can celebrate when I get back! We’ll take a trip to Ember Island for the weekend- just the three of us and Druk. I promise.”</p><p>As fun as his proposition sounded, it still couldn’t take away the sting she felt when she realized her birthday wouldn’t be as spectacular as she originally planned. Izumi had her heart set on having fun with both her parents, as they did every year. Her mother would make her a special cake, and her father would light the candles with his fire breath, secretly continuing to keep the little flames alive with his bending while she desperately tried to blow them out. </p><p>Her hands fell heavy at her side, the document of her master plan falling to the floor. “Izumi, I’m sorry,” Zuko urged, reaching for her shoulders. But it was too late. With her heart heavy in her chest, the young princess turned on her heel and ran out of the room. </p><p>The Firelord dropped his head, his eye catching the crumbled piece of paper she left behind. With a heavy sigh, he picked up the list, examining the messy elementary handwriting scrawled on the parchment. </p><p>He got to his feet, glancing to Mai for any sort of assurance. </p><p>“She’ll come around,” she spoke softly. “...I hope.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Izumi sat defeatedly on her windowsill, overlooking the courtyard below. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her chin resting on top. It was finally the day she had been looking forward to for the past year, yet she never felt glummer. Her father had left a couple of days prior, and in her fit of anger, she didn’t even bother to send him off with her customary hug and good luck kiss. </p><p>The anger had since subsided but now she was just overcome with sadness at his absence. Her father brought an extra flair to her birthday, and without him to tease her with the candles or smear icing on her face, the true birthday magic was gone. </p><p>A small knock at her door cut through the quietness of her room. “Go away,” she sniffed, pulling her knees closer. The last thing she wanted was to speak to someone at that moment.</p><p>“Izumi,” a stern voice interrupted her brooding. The princess quickly unfurled herself and turned to face her visitor. Her mother stood at the doorway, a tray in her hands. </p><p>“The party was canceled, remember?” the princess scathed.</p><p>“Just because you canceled your birthday, doesn’t mean I still can’t celebrate,” Mai responded, closing the door behind her with her heel. “I did all the heavy lifting after all. If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have a birthday,” she added teasingly.</p><p>The Firelady glided over to where Izumi was perched, showing her the small goodies she had brought- a large fruit tart and a set of freshly brewed tea. Izumi could feel the tantalizing temptation of the fruit tart but held firm, turning away from her mother with her arms crossed defensively over her chest.</p><p>“C’mon...” Mai urged. “You know you want some.” To further increase her temptation tactics, she dipped a fork right into the center of the tart, before waving the large serving teasingly in front of the princess.</p><p>Her golden eyes darted to the large helping, her stomach betraying her with a growl. Begrudgingly, Izumi complied, leaning in to clean the fork right off. She avoided her mother’s cunning smile as she tried her best to not show her satisfaction at the amazing flavors that burst in her mouth.</p><p>“So...” her mother continued. “How does it taste?”</p><p>The girl reluctantly met her mother’s gaze, her shoulders falling. “It tastes...delicious,” she sighed, turning to fully face her. Mai chuckled, wiping some of the excess cream off the corner of Izumi’s mouth. “It’s a new recipe I tried out, just for you.”</p><p>Izumi couldn’t help but crack a soft smile, her mother’s advances having gotten through her stony facade. Mai handed her another fork, and the two dug into the rest of the fruity tart.</p><p>“So I was thinking,” Mai spoke between forkfuls. “Since your father isn’t around, I had the idea of maybe having a little girl’s day. We can hit the town, maybe shop around for a bit, and grab lunch- just hang out. And then, we can meet up with your Aunt Kiyi and Uncle Tom-Tom at the summer festival in the evening.”</p><p>Izumi pondered the idea. It definitely would not be the same with her father absent, but she had to admit that it sounded much more fun than her original plan of moping around all day in her room. </p><p>The princess grinned, the small theoretical clouds that were hanging over her head slowly dissipating. “I’d love that very much.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Going undercover to avoid any attention, they started their girl’s day perusing through many of the boutiques in the capital city. They each tried on all sorts of outfits that reflected the newest trends in Fire Nation fashion, critiquing the styles while the clerks watched awkwardly to the side. During one of their ventures, Izumi found an outfit that just seemed so spunky. It was a long gown, too long for Izumi, and surrounding the back of the collar was a large display of feathers, popping up like a peacock’s tail. They both were cracking up in the middle of the store, while the other various patrons stood around uncomfortably. The store manager couldn’t help but grow irritated at their giggles and lectured them on the evolving trends of fashion. The mother-daughter duo tried their best to refrain their laughter as they sat on the bench being scolded like school children, and it was quite an awkward moment when they revealed who they actually were just for the fun of it.</p><p>After accepting the manager’s profuse apologies and buying a few items at a discounted price, they then went to catch a play at the theatre, a new production called <em> Ruon-Jian and Zhu Li </em>. It followed two star-crossed lovers, torn apart by their feuding families and their tragic quest to make their relationship blossom. Izumi, being the hopeless romantic that she was (courtesy of her father), couldn’t help but shed a few tears as the play ended in the couple’s unfortunate demise. She dug her head into her bowl of fire flakes to avoid Mai’s teasing. </p><p>They finished up their date with a fancy lunch at the city’s most prestigious restaurant, eating the most savory BBQ throughout the 3 nations. Izumi got an adult serving of roasted boar, assuming that since she was 10, she would be able to handle it. But boy was she wrong. She barely managed to get a quarter of the way through before giving up. She leaned back against her seat, feeling bloated as her mother rolled her eyes. “I told you so,” she spoke before digging into the rest of her daughter’s meal. </p><p>They went back to the palace, lounging in each other’s company and digesting their hefty meal as they waited for the evening to arrive. They spiraled into the most random conversations, going from gossiping about the Firelord’s cabinet to the most existential of theories. </p><p>Thoughts of her father moved to the back of her mind as Izumi invested herself in her time with her mother. It was rare for them to have such a long period without interruptions from the palace, and she began to wish that everyone would just leave her and her family alone forever. </p><p>She voiced these fantasies to her mother, who took her concerns to heart. “I’m sorry your father and I have been so busy,” she sighed, taking Izumi’s hand in her own and giving it a loving squeeze. </p><p>“I know it’s not your fault,” she responded assuringly. “Plus, Bumi and Kya also said that they don’t have much time together with Uncle Aang because he’s out working all the time.”</p><p>Mai flinched at how accustomed Izumi seemed to the situation. In no way had she wanted her daughter to think that it was normal for them to be that busy and away from her. When she and Zuko first found out they were going to be parents, they both talked so highly about how they wouldn’t make the same mistakes their parents made.</p><p>It seemed that in the flurry and stress of their positions, they were slowly succumbing to one of those mistakes. Mai hated the thought of it. “We’ll have more moments like these, I promise.”</p><p>Izumi was overcome with warmth, and couldn’t help but throw her arms around her mother in a huge hug. “I love you,” she mumbled. Mai couldn’t help but squeeze her a little tighter.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kiyi and TomTom stood at the entrance to the festival, the latter flailing their arms wildly while TomTom stood beside her looking mildly annoyed. “Hey, there Birthday girl!” Kiyi exclaimed, running up to meet the princess. The Kyoshi Warrior gathered her up in a bear hug, squeezing her tightly as she voiced, “Oh you’re getting so big! It seems like just yesterday you were a little squirt!”</p><p>“Kiyi, chill out or you’re going to suffocate her,” Tom-Tom intervened, bracing a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Oops, sorry about that, Spitfire,” she chuckled, releasing Izumi so that she could finally breathe some air. She turned her attention to her sister-in-law, pulling her into a suffocating hug as well.</p><p>“Ugh I haven’t seen you in forever, sis!” she lamented.</p><p>“We saw each other this morning, Kiyi,” Mai choked. </p><p>As Kiyi continued to choke her mother, Izumi turned her attention to her awkward Uncle Tom-Tom, noticing his soft gaze on her Aunt. She smiled cheekily. </p><p>“It’s not what you think,” he stuttered as he caught her mischievous smirk. </p><p>“Yeah it is…” she giggled. </p><p>“No it’s- ugh,” he groaned. “You’re just like my sister.” </p><p>“You should ask her out,” Izumi suggested, nudging her uncle with her elbow. Tom-Tom pondered the idea, glancing back at Kiyi, and blushing even more. He clutched his arm awkwardly.</p><p>“I don’t know how,” he admitted, facing his younger niece. He wasn’t gifted with the art of properly swooning a girl, and the advances he had already tried had awkwardly crashed and burned.</p><p>“Just go for it! I’m sure she’ll say yes,” the princess assured. </p><p>“What would you know? You’re barely 10 years old,” he accused, slightly disgruntled.</p><p>“Trust me, Uncle Tom-Tom. My dad did the exact same thing and look at where he is now,” she said proudly, planting her hands on her hips. </p><p>He sighed, lifting his shoulders up. “Just go for it,” he spoke to himself, trying to boost his low confidence. </p><p>“Go for what?” Kiyi questioned, nearly causing Tom-Tom to jump out of his place.</p><p>“Nothing!” he blurted. “I was just...giving myself a little pep talk! Ya know, about the board tomorrow,” He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. It was true that he had an important board tomorrow with his higher-ups which could determine if he moved up a rank or two in his unit, but that was the least of his concerns.</p><p>Izumi smacked her forehead with her palm, Mai stifled a chuckle and Kiyi eyed him suspiciously. “You’ll do fine Tom,” she assured. “Now let’s go! I want to hit that new cloud candy stand before these kids eat everything!”</p><p>She latched onto Tom-Tom’s arm, dragging him into the crowd. Izumi and Mai followed close behind.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The summer festival was bigger and grander than it had been previously, now with the introduction of many other stalls from the other nations. The Water Tribes had a whole block to themselves where they sold various delicacies from their home, as well as introduced new games and clothing items. Earth Kingdom stalls were mixed amongst the rest of the Fire Nation, and there was even an Air Nomad stall run by the Air Acolytes that Uncle Aang spoke so highly about.</p><p>Izumi paused at one of the stalls, eyeing a large dragon plush that hung on the top shelf. The game manager noticed her ogling the prize and cockily sauntered over. “You’ve got to throw the darts into each of the bullseyes of those moving targets to win that one, kid,” he spoke in a hardy voice.</p><p>Izumi was unsure of her capabilities but never backed away from a challenge. Confidently, she picked up one of the darts on the counter and tossed it towards one of the moving targets. It planted itself in the outer red ring and she let out a flustered sigh.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Izzy. I’ve got it,” Tom-Tom puffed his chest proudly, picking up another dart from the table, taking a second to focus on the target before tossing it. It flew away past the target, lodging itself in one of the wooden posts. Izumi and the game manager couldn’t help but laugh, as Tom-Tom retreated in embarrassment. </p><p>“Pfft, amateurs,” Mai spoke, walking up to them with Kiyi skipping at her side. Tom-Tom couldn’t help but roll his eyes as his sister nudged him aside. </p><p>“I wouldn’t get too cocky now, m’lady,” the game manager winked and flashed a toothy grin. “Not even the sharpest archer has been able to win this game.”</p><p>“Well, you haven’t met my friend here,” Kiyi retorted with a proud smile. The game manager smirked, feeling confident that his record would remain intact. </p><p>Without thought, Mai picked up the remaining darts, and with quick precision, planted each one precisely in the middle of each target. The manager’s jaw dropped, his face remaining in a state of shock as he handed Izumi the big plush dragon. </p><p>Tom-Tom stuck his tongue out, slightly jealous that his sister had upstaged him in front of them, particularly, Kiyi. In response, Mai ruffled his hair lightheartedly asserting her older sibling dominance over her younger brother.</p><p>The group continued to go around the stalls, playing different games and tasting different festival foods. Tom-Tom grew embarrassed that he had yet to win a game out of all of them, especially in front of Kiyi who he was subtly trying to impress. Mai was quick to catch on to his pining, and secretly let him win an arm-wrestling match just so that he could have the satisfaction.</p><p>The evening concluded with Kiyi overloading on too much festival food and Tom-Tom having to take her home before she upchucked in front of the crowd. Mai wished him luck, giving him an extra nudge and a wink as he let Kiyi lean against him. His face turned as red as his clothes as he realized his sister knew his little secret and quickly bid goodnight before dragging Kiyi away.</p><p>With the evening dwindling into the night, Mai and Izumi headed towards the main courtyard, where a large crowd was gathering in wait for the fireworks show. They found a spot near the large fountain, Izumi stepping up onto the edge of the basin to get a good view. </p><p>She took her hand in her mother’s, squeezing it tightly as she leaned against her side. “Thanks, Mom,” she spoke. “I had a lot of fun today.”</p><p>Mai smiled, her heart doing flips inside her chest. Nothing was more gratifying than seeing her daughter glow from ear to ear. “Well, I couldn’t let my favorite day of the year pass without celebrating it,” she admitted.</p><p>She hugged her mother tightly, rubbing her cheek on her soft linen tunic. As happy as she was, she couldn’t help but feel that something was missing- her father. “I wish Dad was here,” she admitted, her smile falling into a small frown. </p><p>The Firelady hummed, casually casting a glance over the crowd. “About that...”</p><p>“Don’t tell me I missed the fireworks,” an oddly familiar voice spoke behind her. Izumi’s heart skipped a beat as she quickly whirled around to face the person addressing them. </p><p>“Dad!” she exclaimed, dropping her dragon plushie and jumping into Zuko’s open arms. He lifted her up off the ground, spinning her around with a hardy laugh. “You made it,” she beamed, burrowing her face into his neck.</p><p>“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Turtle,” he responded. </p><p>His eyes met Mai’s, a soft smile gracing her features. “How did you get out so early?” she questioned, walking up to her husband with the large plush in her arms.</p><p>“I pulled some strings,” he spoke, placing Izumi back on the ground. Mai cocked a brow, curious as to what he told the rest of the council that could cause them to fold. Zuko sensed her suspicions and braced his hands on her arms. “A magician never reveals his secrets,” he smirked, pulling her into a kiss.</p><p>“Eww!” Izumi turned away, grasping her stomach as she pretended to gag. Her parents laughed at her discomfort, kissing once more just to further tease her. </p><p>The sound of the drums counting down the seconds to the start of the fireworks show caused the crowd to quiet. Izumi hopped back onto the fountain, giddily looking up towards the sky in anticipation.</p><p>With a final rumble of the drums, the sky was suddenly lit ablaze in a vast array of bright colors. A mix of reds and blues, greens and yellows streaked across the sky in loud pops and sizzles.</p><p>Zuko lifted Izumi onto his shoulders, giving her an even bigger and better view than the one she had on the fountain. She gaped in awe as she watched the fireworks, some even exploding into intricate patterns that resembled flowers and animals.</p><p>The Firelord wrapped his arm around his Firelady’s shoulders, pulling her close to his side as they all gazed up at the light show above, becoming only another of the many inconspicuous families that gathered in the courtyard. They were no longer the Firelord, Firelady, and the crowned princess- just a mother, a father, and their daughter having fun at the annual summer festival.</p><p>It was a perfect end to Izumi’s spectacular fantastical 10th birthday. Granted, it did start out a little rough. But when all hope seemed lost, her mother appeared with a fancy fruit tart and tea to kick off a day of excitement that concluded with not only the fireworks show she had dreamed of but her father coming home as well. </p><p>Nothing brought Izumi more joy than when they were finally together- not even the most extravagant presents nor lavish celebrations could come close. The happiness her parents brought her was priceless, and the love shared between them was unbreakable.</p><p>“I wish this moment would never end,” she spoke breathlessly as she looked up at the sky.</p><p>Both Zuko and Mai couldn’t agree more. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the fic! I had a delightful time writing it, and I hope you had just as a delightful time reading it. Feel free to drop a comment or some kudos! Now excuse me while I go scream into the void because we don't have canon maiko family...</p><p>~<br/>Wanna talk fire nation family or ATLA in general?</p><p>You can find me on tumblr: @the-faultlines! And new to twitter!: @the_faultliner</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>